No es solo 'Sexo'
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Si bien no sabía en qué momento las reglas del 'juego' habían cambiado, y tampoco sabía en qué momento se había enamorado. Sasuke Uchiha estaba convencido de una cosa... Le demostraría a Sakura que él sí la amaba, que su 'relación' no se basaba solamente en sexo.


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia me pertenece.**_

 _ **Ooc.**_

 _ **AU.**_

* * *

 _ **One Shot.**_

 _ **No es solo sexo.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si bien Sasuke era una persona sumamente amargada y fría, Sakura Haruno sabía que él podía llegar a derretir el mismísimo polo norte cuando de sexo hablaban. ¿Y dirán? ¿Por qué referirte a simple sexo? Pero era así, ella sabía que lo único que la unía al pelinegro del cual siempre había estado enamorada era eso. Solamente sexo.

Sasuke la buscaba solamente cuando tenía un problema, ese problema era siempre muy evidente.

Fue muy rara la forma en la que empezaron su relación, pero que decía… ¿Eso acaso era una relación? Sasuke nunca le ha hablado de sentimientos y mucho menos de un futuro juntos, Sasuke solo tenía cabeza para algo. Lo único 'bonito' que le escuchó decir fue… _Eres simplemente tan perfecta cuando me dejas entrar en ti, estaremos así por mucho._ Nada decía o expresaba sentimientos; ella era la única tonta que no se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

Uchiha Sasuke y la palabra ''compromiso'' no podía ir en la misma línea.

Se pregunto mil veces porque nunca le hizo caso a Ino; porque no escuchó más seguido las conversaciones que tenían Hinata e Ino con ella.

…

– _Solo busca sexo. –Le dijo una carismática rubia de ojos azules. –Me han dicho que Karin y él estuvieron juntos el fin de semana._

– _Sakura-chan, mereces algo mejor. –Habló Hinata. –Él no… Él no te valora._

…

Él no la valora, y aparentemente ella tampoco se valoraba. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre debía estar ahí cuando él la necesitaba? Porque no era equitativo, su 'relación' no era un 'toma y dame' no era un clásico demandante – ofertante. Era simplemente 'demandante' y ella nunca podía llevar la contraria.

Se había enamorado de la peor persona, había pensado que podía hacer cambiar al gran Uchiha Sasuke, había pensado tanto y perdido demasiado.

No eran más de las 12.a.m y estaba en la cafetería del hospital en el cual era residente junto a sus dos mejores amigas, la voz de Ino y las risas de Hinata la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Con una gran sonrisa falsa las recibió.

–No mi amor. –Habló Ino. –Ya te he visto la cara que tenias antes… ¿Pensando en él? –Sakura asintió, de nada le serviría negarle a su amiga que sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a Sasuke.

–Oh, Sakura. –Susurró en voz baja una pelinegra de bellos ojos perlas, mejor conocida como Hinata. –Hemos estado hablando, y entre Ino y yo, creemos que debemos decirlo.

–¿Decirme que? –Preguntó con miedo y a la vez interés. ¿Miedo? Oh sí, miedo al saber que otro tipo de aventuras escucharía de Sasuke.

–El docente a cargo… ¡Él quiere salir contigo! –Dijo en un tono emocionado. Sakura la miró sin entender.

–¿Sasori? ¿El docente de cardiología? Imposible. –Negué. –Me odia.

–Le gustas. –Dijeron en coro Hinata e Ino. –Solo que estas tan… ¿Cegada por el Uchiha? –Dijo Ino con cara pensativa. –Sí, cegada con ese maldito.

–No está cegada. –Intervino Hinata. –Está enamorada, y no sé que es peor. –Sonrió tristemente. –Por lo menos la ceguera, con una buena operación se cura, ¿Pero el enamoramiento? ¿Cómo lo solucionamos?

–Saliendo y conociendo. –Habló Ino decididamente. – ¿Por qué lo harás verdad? ¿Saldrás con el bombón de Sasori?

–No lo sé… yo… Déjame pensarlo. ¿Sí? Mejor regresemos adentro, debo evaluar al paciente de la habitación 84. –Sin decir más se levantó, Ino maldijo por lo bajo mientras seguía a la pelirrosa, Hinata suspiró.

A veces el amor no era tan bello como lo pintaban.

Sakura lo sabía. Sabía que se había enamorado de la peor forma y quizás, de la peor persona. Pero no le importaba eso, ella sabía que muy en el fondo Sasuke tenía un corazón, un corazón que sentía al igual que ella, y si debía esperar, lo haría. Bien decían que, el amor todo lo sufre, todo lo espera.

.

.

.

* * *

En la oscuridad de un apartamento, se encontraba él. Uchiha Sasuke veía fijamente el techo de su habitación, una extraña soledad lo invadió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la necesitaba tanto? Él no era tonto, él sabía que no era solo sexo lo que buscaba en Sakura. Él buscaba su amor, pero ella parecía tan lejos de entenderlo. ¿Por qué no podía verlo? ¿Era acaso que no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos? La repentina llegada de Karin y Naruto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, suspiro cansado al ver la cara de Naruto.

–¿No has salido en todo el día? –Preguntó con interés el rubio.

–Creo que eso no deberías de preguntarlo ni siquiera. –Sonrió Karin mientras apartaba el pequeño desastre que tenia Sasuke en el piso. – ¿Has escuchado? Según tú y yo hemos tenido un 'candente' encuentro el fin de semana. –Dijo en tono burlón.

–Hmp. – Bufó sin ganas de seguir la conversación.

–¿Hasta cuándo dejarás que los rumores sigan perjudicándote? Y no es solo a ti, también perjudicas a Sakura-chan…

–¿Si? –Preguntó con interés. –No la he visto sufrir o pelearme algo al respecto, no le interesa para nada, –es más, no le intereso – Quiso decir, pero calló. ¿De qué servía decirlo? ¿Acaso eso cambiaría algo?

Si bien Sasuke nunca pensó enamorarse de Sakura al comenzar su relación, tampoco espero ser el único que caía en eso que era llamado 'amor'; quizás nunca le habló acerca de sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¿No se notaba a leguas que él estaba enamorado perdidamente de la pelirrosa? Hasta Karin, quien en su tiempo fue una de sus tantas 'seguidoras' se había dado cuenta.

–Sakura-chan lleva dos años enamorada de ti, maldito animal. –Le dijo Naruto, Sasuke lo miró con duda. –los dos son unos ciegos. –Rió. –Hinata vive hablando mal de ti, y de todo lo que le haces a Sakura-chan, nunca te lo conté porque quise que te dieras cuenta tu mismo. Pero hoy es diferente. –Le dijo de repente seriamente. –Hinata-chan me ha contado que un docente a cargo está interesado en Sakura-chan… Ino y Hinata están decididas a meterle por los ojos al tal Akasuna no Sasori.

–Lo he visto. –Alegó Karin. –Querido Uchiha. –Suspiró dramáticamente. –Estamos hablando de una gran competencia. –Rió.

–Por lo tanto, como tus mejores amigos. –El rubio señaló a la pelirroja para luego señalarse a él. –Te ayudaremos a que por una vez por todas, le digas tus verdaderos sentimientos a Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Mañana siguiente. 8.a.m**_

Sakura suspiró aliviada. ¡Por fin terminaba su guardia! No había salido cuando ya había pensado lo que haría ese día; dormir. Y nada se podía entrometer entre ella y su destino, tanto Ino como Hinata la estaban esperando en la salida para poder irse juntas, habían quedado en quedarse las tres juntas en el apartamento de Ino ese día, Sakura sabía que también se debía a que sus dos amigas intentaría convencerla de salir con Sasori, y no, no es que fuera un sacrificio, pues Sasori era el sueño de cualquier residente, joven con un futuro en la medicina y apuesto. Pero para Sakura, eso ya no importaba, no desde que en su vida apareció Sasuke, alguien que no compartía gustos con ellas, que odiaba los dulces, que no sabía nada de medicina, que era un completo amargado, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? En el corazón no se manda. Tanto Ino y Hinata le sonrieron al verla llegar a la entrada, no habían terminado de bajar cuando un lujoso carro negro se estacionó en la entrada. Ino rodó los ojos.

–Se ha dañado nuestro día. –Suspiró. Con una sonrisa falsa, terminó de bajar mientras veía fijamente al azabache. –Uchiha… –Saludo secamente. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó con falso tono amable.

–Vine a buscar a Sakura. Quisiera saber si te apetece desayunar conmigo. –Sakura lo miró sorprendida. ¿Desayunar? ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha la buscaba para desayunar? Esa tenía que ser una de sus tantas formas de decirle… 'Quiero tener sexo, Sakura' –Si quieren pueden venir. –La cara de asombro de las tres mujeres lo hizo sonreír, Ino se volteó con cara de asombro y, como si fuera la líder del grupo, asintió.

–Estamos de acuerdo. ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó con interés mal disimulado.

–No sé. –Rió. –Siempre acostumbro a desayunar en la oficina. Iré a donde ustedes quieran. –A Ino le brillaron los ojos de pura malicia; sabía a dónde llevar a Sasuke. ¿Total? ¿Qué son unos cuantos miles? Rió, Sakura rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de su rubia amiga.

–Andando. –Gritó la rubia.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de un muy costoso desayuno, Sasuke decidió llevar tanto a Hinata como a Ino a sus respectivos departamentos, cuando se dio cuenta, Sakura estaba profundamente dormida a su lado, sonrió al verla fruncir el ceño cuando el sol le pegaba en la cara; estacionó y la sacó con delicadeza, quizás sus planes podían esperar un poco más. Con una rapidez que lo impresionó, dejó a la pelirrosa en su cama mientras él iba y terminaba algunos pendientes, la empresa de sus padres estaba en sus mejores momentos, la entrada y salida de dinero era cada vez mejor, nunca perdían, siempre ganaban, tanto él como Itachi estaban dando lo mejor de sí para expandir la empresa familiar fuera de Japón. Mientras se hundía en el trabajo, habían pasado las horas, no se dio cuenta cuando, pero había anochecido, pasó por su habitación y comprobó que Sakura aun dormía, al parecer había tenido una larga y agotadora guardia en el hospital. Tomando su teléfono, llamó para pedir pizza, quizás no era la mejor cena para confesar sus sentimientos, pero… La pizza siempre caía bien. Media hora después había llegado la pizza, con total tranquilidad y en silencio acomodó la mesa para cenar.

¿Cuándo había hecho eso anteriormente por Sakura? Nunca. Quizás Naruto tenía razón.

…

– _¿Cómo crees que te va a confesar sus sentimientos? La llamas solamente para terminar juntos en la cama. ¡Solo por eso!_

– _No es…_

– _Uchiha, no lo niegues. –Le dijo de forma acusadora Karin. –Han durado tres años con lo mismo. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Sakura tampoco te diría nada._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _¿Cómo que por qué? Naruto, por favor explícale. –Suspiró cansada la pelirroja._

– _Sakura-chan es bien sentimental, y como te he dicho, siempre ha estado enamorada de ti. Me imagino que la sola idea de estar contigo, le pareció perfecta. Pero… ¿Alguna vez has tenido algún detalle con ella? ¿Han hablado del futuro?_

– _No, yo pensé que…_

– _Ese es tu problema. Para lo que no debes pensar tanto, lo haces, si sentías algo debías demostrárselo, no pensarlo._

– _Pero…_

– _No hables. No pienses, solo actúa. –Le aconsejó la pelirroja._

…

.

.

.

Sakura despertó y se sintió desorientada, los recuerdos del desayuno llegaron a su mente, ahogando un bostezo se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño, debía limpiarse la cara y acomodarse un poco, tal vez, ducharse. Total, conocía ese lugar a la perfección.

El sentir el agua caliente deslizarse por su cuerpo la hizo sentir la gloria, no había pasado ni diez minutos cuando sintió que alguien había entrado en el baño.

–Daría todo mi dinero por verte así todos los días. – escuchó la voz ronca de Sasuke.

–Sasuke-kun. –Sonrió dándose la vuelta. –Pensé que… –Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir fue silenciada por los labios de Sasuke, Sakura se dejó ir y se entregó a la urgencia escondida detrás de ese beso, sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrerle los brazos hasta tomarla posesivamente por la cintura, ella gimió, ¿en qué momento Sasuke se había desnudado y había entrado a la regadera? En realidad, eso le importaba muy poco, enredó sus manos en la cabellera azabache del Uchiha y se obligó a pegarse más al cuerpo de este.

Él no lo dudo ni un segundo, haciendo gala de toda su fuerza la alzó, y ella lo envolvió con sus piernas, Sakura gimió al sentir la boca de Sasuke en uno de sus pechos, la sensación era jodidamente excitante, la lengua de Sasuke recorrió el pecho con maestría, y, logrando arrinconarla en la esquina de la regadera, recargó aún mas su cuerpo contra el de ella, apretándola y la vez uniéndola un poco más a él.

–Sas-suke… –Gimió al sentirlo pasar su lengua y repartir beso por su cuello.

–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó como si nada.

–Quiero… –Él la calló tomando posesión de su boca, Sakura mordió su labio mientras este exploraba su cuerpo, la mano de Sasuke llegó a la entrada de su sexo, con una gran maestría abrió los pliegues vaginales, e introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, Sakura ahogó un gemido en la boca de Sasuke, este por su parte se concentró en penetrarla con sus dedos, pero sin descuidar lo otro que estaba haciendo, con cada entrada y salida, los gritos de Sakura iban en aumento, Sasuke vio la gloria al notar como Sakura llegaba a su primer orgasmo, sin darle tiempo, Sasuke la agarró de las caderas y la alzó nuevamente, gruñó cuando sintió su miembro cerca de la entrada de Sakura, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Sasuke lentamente empezó a introducirse en ella. Sakura gimió, la sensación era jodidamente maravillosa, poco a poco se deslizó dentro de ella, ella gimió animándolo a seguir moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Sasuke la sostuvo aun más fuerte y lo hizo, rápido, duro y profundo. Sakura se sintió en el paraíso y gritó una y mil veces su nombre, sus músculos vaginales apretaban el miembro de Sasuke llevándolo a su propia liberación. Entre sus brazos, Sakura sonrió.

–¿Dormiste bien? –Fue lo primero que preguntó mientras la veía fijamente, Sakura asintió.

–Me ha gustado mucho más el despertar. –Lo vio sonreír de medio lado. –Esto ha sido…

–Mas que sexo. –La interrumpió fijamente, Sakura lo miró confusa. –Esto ha sido más que sexo, Sakura.

–No entiendo. –Susurró. Sasuke solo la vio intensamente.

–No soy bueno con palabras Sakura, por lo tanto decidí ir directo con lo que mejor se hacer, demostrar lo que siento. Puede que te enamoraras de la peor persona. –Sakura palideció al escucharlo, así que si sabía que ella albergaba sentimientos por él. –Puede que yo no sea el mejor de los hombres y un día decidas soltar mi mano. –Ella lo vio con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. –Pero juro que jalare fuertemente de ti, porque no te dejare ir, ni hoy. –La besó tiernamente. –Ni nunca. –Sakura lo miró fijamente mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos, quizás no fue de la forma que esperaba, pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Ahora sí podía decir que tenían una relación. –Te amo, Sakura Haruno. –Sakura le sonrió mientras unía sus labios en un apasionado beso.

–Yo también. –Susurró apenas alejándose un poco. –También te amo, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

 _Te has enamorado de la peor forma  
Y si no te vas ahora, es porque te quedarás  
Porque nunca dejaré que te vayas, nunca te dejaré ir lejos de mi. _

_._

 _._

 _._

Solo había pasado un año cuando ellos decidieron unir sus vidas en matrimonio. Lo que había empezado como un simple juego o distracción, terminó siendo la mayor de las felicidades para ambos. Juntos habían logrado lo que nadie había esperado, una familia, una familia feliz y llena de lo que el Uchiha había buscado siempre… Amor.

.

.

.

 _Ella encuentra color en los lugares más oscuros  
Encuentra belleza en el más triste de los rostros  
Como una maravillosa y testaruda mujer de la ciudad  
Podría haber tenido el mundo pero se enamoró de la peor manera posible  
Y si no te vas ahora, es porque te quedarás  
Porque nunca dejaré que te vayas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Buenas noches xD**_

 _ **Paso por aquí dejando un one Shot que salió de repente.**_

 _ **Quizás fue, porque siempre quise escribir algo con la canción 'Walk Away' de The Script. Si bien, el fic no fue completamente inspirado por dicha canción, tuvo su participación en este.**_

 _ **¿Les ha gustado?**_

 _ **¿Merece review? Oh mi Dios, espero que si ;-;**_

 _ **Saludos a todos. –Se va.**_

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

 _ **#PublicidadTime: Lean 'Llamada de emergencia' owo**_


End file.
